


The Broken Game

by Goodreader22



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Pokemon Emerald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodreader22/pseuds/Goodreader22
Summary: How far would you go to be the ultimate pokemon trainer? Journey through Hoenn as Lucas begins his new adventure! Although, not everything is as it seems...(Originally posted on Wattpad on June 11, 2018 under the same username)(Note: this story was written and revised within 12 hours as part of a little challenge. Let me know what you think!)





	The Broken Game

**Part 1: **

"Honey, we're here!"

I get out of the car and go help my mom move our stuff inside our new home. We came a long way to get here. I hear there's lots of water in this region. This is said to be a quiet and small town; quaint and peaceful. It should be a nice change. Once we were finished moving, my mother gave me a bit of money and said the professor wanted to talk to me. As I get to the lab, I notice my neighbor there. What was his name again?

"Gary's the name! You're going down! I'm gonna beat you!", he said.

"Listen", said the professor, "It seems that someone has robbed my pokemon, but I managed to catch one. Sadly, I can only give one of you a pokemon. I asked a friend to lend me theirs so that you can battle it out and decide who will get it".

"Okay then", I said.

The professor said our pokemon were called "Zigzagoon". The battle went on mainly using the only attack move it knows over and over again. Thankfully, mine's had a speed advantage, so I managed to win.

"Aww... I'll get you next time! You'll see! I'm going to get a pokemon that can beat anything!", he said in a rather jealous tone. The professor healed my pokemon for me and I went out to search for more. But before I could, my mom stopped me.

"Lucas, wait! You forgot your map and your running shoes!"

"Ok, thanks".

"Be careful!"

I spent all my money on pokeballs hoping to get a new pokemon.

On my second try, I spot an oddly colored zigzagoon. I think to myself "Hmm... is this the "shiny pokemon" my father used to talk about? He said they were very valuable and rare. I suppose I should catch it". By some misfortune, I wasted all but one of my pokeballs. I really hope it works this time. My pokemon doesn't look like it can take much more damage.

And like a flip of a coin, I toss it.

And it goes once...

Twice...

Three times...

***click!***

I got it! I actually did it! I went back home to rest up and tell my mom about my new pokemon. This adventure is off to a great start! Although, I can't help but wonder what pokemon someone would trade me for it...

**Part 2: **

At this point, I'm thinking to myself "What do I do now?". I remember some of my father's advice: "Listen kid, if you really want to become a good pokemon trainer, you will need a lot of patience. Don't move from place to place so quickly or you'll be caught off guard by strong pokemon. Make sure that you and your pokemon are ready. Also, try to bring some healing supplies to help out in battles".

I didn't follow that last piece of advice, but I'll try to do the rest. If I really do want to be the good trainer like he says, then I have to keep what I've earned. I have to keep my new Zigzagoon. I take in a few deep breaths and start training. I kept defeating wild pokemon and going back to my house to rest up. It got to the point where it was kind of driving me insane seeing the exact same pokemon. I did this for a full five days, until I could feel my consciousness screaming for me to stop and move on. As I moved forward to the next area, I see a trainer just standing there in the same spot. He was just looking forward.

"Hi how are you?", I said as I approached them.

No response. I try walking in front of them and suddenly...

"LEEEEEETTT'SSS BATTLE!!!"

No introductions, no handshakes, no nothing. Just a straight up battle. Well I'll tell you what, it was super easy. He looked kind of disappointed that it was already over so quickly. He gave me a bit of cash for winning. I concentrate on moving forward and I meet another trainer. The exact same thing happened. I tried to say hello, I waved in front of his face while standing next to them, and yet they were just standing there looking forward, almost as if they're programmed to do so. When I walked in front of him, he finally said something:

"My bug pokemon are the best! Think you can beat me?"

What an enthusiastic little kid. Too bad he didn't realize I was fully prepared to take on every trainer in the route. He also gave me a bit of cash when I won.

As I got through what seemed like endless fields of wild pokemon, I wondered what lied ahead. I could already see the exit. I ran pretty quick because my pokemon needed healing pretty badly. I got to this new town, ironically called "Oldale town". There was a shop and a pokemon center nearby. After getting my pokemon healed, I couldn't help but notice all the colorful flowers around the lush, verdant trees. After taking a good look around, I went to the shop. There was a guy standing outside who was kind enough to give me a potion. He said it was a sample. Later, I decided to get some rest.

The next day, I decided to keep going. There were two possible routes I could take. One is to the north and the other is to the west. The sign said:

*<—- Route 102*

*^ route 103*

I stop and think a little. "If I passed route 101, then logically, I must pass through route 102 first, right?" At least, I hope I'm right. I go to route 102 and what do I see? More trainers. This is going to be a long day...

**Part 3: **

"Please, can we just talk?"

"Nope! IT'S TIME TO BAAAAATTTTLLLEEE!!!"

What a way to start my day. I have yet to meet another trainer who isn't mediocre. I guess that's a sign that it's not time for me to stop and train just yet. It's kind of embarrassing how every trainer here is a little kid. I mean, I know I'm only 12, but come on! I can tell I'm still in the little league. Anyway, I managed to get through the route no problem. Along the way, I caught a female Ralts. The next city I got to was called "Petalburg City". There I saw my dad.

"Hey son. How's it going so far?"

"Hey dad. It's gone pretty well so far. Wait, you're the first gym leader I get to face?"

"No, you're not strong enough. You need to keep going. Head straight for route 104, go north, and make your way to Rustboro City".

"Fine. I'll take you on some other time".

"Oh, and remember to stop by the Trainers' School. You might learn something".

I've gotten pretty used to the whole battle thing. When I got to Petalburg Woods, which was connected to Route 104, I decided to catch a new pokemon. The pokedex the professor gave me said it was a Shroomish. When I took a look at it, it kind of seemed like it has potential, so that's why I caught it. I made sure to clear a path to Rustboro City and later begin training all over again with my new pokemon and the other two. After a few days, I move forward. Dad said to stop by the Trainers' School, so that's what I'm going to do.

"That's all for today, class. And remember, Ground type moves don't affect Flying-type pokemon", said the teacher.

"Umm, excuse me".

"Ah, yes young man. Unfortunately, I just finished today's lesson, but I can give you a quick review of status conditions if you'd like".

"Okay, thanks".

"Status conditions affect your pokemon in different ways. Now, there are five basic ones: Burned, Poisoned, Paralyzed, Frozen, and Asleep. Burned causes your pokemon's attack to drop and it inflicts damage on them every turn. Be aware that Fire-type pokemon are immune to this condition. Frozen does not allow your pokemon to move until it thaws out. I know, it's pretty self-explanatory. *ahem* Anyways, Paralyzed, or Paralysis, harshly drops your pokemon's speed stat and sometimes will not allow them to attack. Poisoned inflicts damage on your pokemon every turn. It also loses health outside of battle, so be sure to take care of it quickly before your pokemon faints. Poison and Steel types are immune to this. Finally, the last one is Asleep. The pokemon cannot move for approximately two to five turns".

"I have a question".

"Yes, what is it?"

"If Fire-types are immune to Burned and Poison-types are immune to Poisoned, then why aren't Electric-types immune to paralysis?"

"Good question. Maybe one day we'll know the answer. Anyways, take this Quick Claw. It sometimes may allow you to move first".

"Okay, Good day".

"Good day to you too. Good luck out there".

Afterwards, I go face my first gym. It was a Rock-type gym. Thankfully, I remembered that Rock-types are weak to Grass-types. I got through the whole gym without any problems and went on to face Roxanne, the gym leader.

"Not bad, kid. You made it all the way here. Let's see if you're ready to face me!"

The battle was pretty simple. She had three pokemon: Two geodudes and one Nosepass. All I did was use the only grass type move that I have on my Shroomish and I won. The type advantage gave me the easy win. After that, she said some things which I didn't really pay attention to and gave me a TM and the Stone Badge. I hope they're all this easy.

Later, upon arriving at Route 116, I see some berries. There's a small ledge between me and them that I bet I could jump over. I managed to climb over it and get the berries. After I defeated the Trainers, I get to the entrance of Rusturf tunnel. An old man is waiting for me there.

"Help! help! My pokemon has been kidnapped! Oh please, will you get my Peeko back?"

I go inside the tunnel, not like I had much choice. There, I see the thief, oddly trapped because he can't get past a few rocks that are about waist height.

"Scram, kid! I'm only gonna warn you once!"

After that, we go into battle. He has a Poochyena. Really? You're gonna rob someone's pokemon and all you have is one to defend yourself? It was an easy battle.

"No! How could a kid like you possibly beat me?!", he said in a disappointed and angry voice, "Whatever, I don't need this stupid pokemon! It's useless anyways!"

With that said, he left a Wingull behind. I'm assuming that's Peeko. I'll get it back to the old man. He also left behind something else. I decide to just leave the other thing there since it's probably stolen as well.

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without my beloved Peeko! Listen, my name is Mr. Briney. If you ever need to sail anywhere, come visit me".

"Thanks. Can we go now? The next town is quite far".

"Okay".

We sail together and arrive at Dewford Town. There, I saw a familiar face waiting for me.

"You again! I'll get you this time!", said Gary.

He just doesn't give up, does he?

**Part 4: **

Taking on a Linoone, a Kirlia, and a Breloom with just a Mightyena, a Magikarp, and a Golbat? Now that takes guts. Breloom easily KOs Mightyena, I switch out and send Kirlia, she takes out Golbat with Psychic, I switch out again and Linoone takes out Magikarp with... well, literally anything takes out Magikarp. He gets that face most people seem to get when I beat them.

"Again?! No way, that wasn't fair! You just wait till I evolve my Magikarp! He's going to destroy your whole team!"

Sure, maybe in like a few months... or a year. I head out to the city's gym. It turns out to be a fighting gym. This will be great and easy experience for my Kirlia. The gym itself was kind of one big maze. I made sure to face every trainer there. Then, I went to face the leader, Brawly.

"I'm Brawly, Dewford's Gym Leader! I've been churned in the rough waves of these..."

"Yeah, yeah, look, can we just get this over with? Mr. Briney is waiting for me".

"Geez, slow it down kid! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!"

The battle is pretty self-explanatory. I kept using psychic and it destroyed, maybe in fact annihilated, his three pokemon.

"Whoa, wow! You made a much bigger splash than I expected! You swamped me! Okay, you've got me. Take this Gym Badge!"

Here we go with the unnecessary puns...

The second gym badge is mine. As usual, I wasn't paying attention to what he said. He said something about a TM and an HM called Flash. I'm pretty sure I could just use a flashlight. I feel like I was supposed to do something else here in Dewford. Oh well.

"Hey Mr. Briney, can you take me to Slateport City?"

"Sure thing!"

The first thing I can see in the horzion was a beach, filled with trainers of course. Just more experience for me. I didn't really stop to look around. I went to Slateport City in a pretty direct path. That city was huge! Plenty of sights to see, everything from the Battle Tent to the Oceanic Museum. It's too bad I also spotted some trouble. Some of those people who looked like the thief I beat are all around the museum. I thought it would be best to avoid trouble, so I figured it would be best for me to just move forward, but what I see up ahead is something that I've never seen before...

**Part 5: **

Numbers everywhere! The trees, the ground, the grass, and even the pokemon! More ahead, I meet Gary. He was half human, half numbers.

"H3y y0u! 1'm n0t d0n3 w1th y0u y3t! My p0k3m0n h4v3 g0tt3n str0ng3r! F4c3 m3!"

I couldn't even begin to describe what was going on, or if I did, I wouldn't know where to start. His Magikarp is just "1465382". I could feel everything around me dying and becoming lifeless. I won, and later, what seems to be like the only other normal human being shows up. "Do you know what you've done?!", said the mysterious man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a Game Freak employee!"

"A what?"

"Look, there's no time to explain! The whole region is falling apart because you broke the rules! You were supposed to deliver the Devin goods! You were supposed to stop Team Aqua! You can't just climb ledges, move around the trees and rocks, and swim across the water on your own! You need to fix this! Take these pokemon and these gym badges and go face the Elite Four NOW!"

"B-But..."

"Just go! Use Fly! Hurry before it reaches there too!"

He said something about how the code wasn't designed to work this way and it's falling apart. He gave me the following pokemon:

Gyarados (lvl 60) {waterfall, return, dragon dance, earthquake}

Swampert (lvl 63) {earthquake, surf, mud shot, ice beam}

Blaziken (lvl 62) {double kick, blaze kick, slash, bulk up}

Skarmory (lvl 57) {spikes, fly, steel wing, aerial ace}

Linoone (lvl 61) {strength, return, belly drum, headbutt}

Gardevoir (lvl 66) {psychic, shadow ball, calm mind, thunderbolt}

I used fly and I went to the elite four, like he said. Along the way, I'm really worried what might've happened to my parents. I hope they're okay. Following the directions that guy gave me, I arrived at what was supposed to be my final challenge, with all eight gym badges, along with all the supplies he gave me. I kept wondering what I did wrong, but I couldn't think of anything. I sat down and spent the rest of the day analyzing just what he wanted me to do with these pokemon.

**The next day: **

Okay, I've taken a good long look at what I need to do. Gyarados is pretty strong, and even stronger with Dragon Dance. I learned about every move my pokemon have and all of their natures. There's still some things I don't understand, but my team should be good enough.

First of the Elite Four: Sidney (Dark-type trainer)

"Well, well, well, would you look at that? How'd a kid your age get in here? Never mind, you must be pretty talented. I'm Sidney of the Elite Four. Show me what you got!"

He sends out Mightyena. I send out Blaziken. Suddenly, I feel like I start seeing numbers everywhere, but not like before. This time, I see stats, levels, HP, PP... everything. I have the speed and level advantage. I use double kick because it's super-effective against Dark-types. He goes down easily. Next, he sends out Absol. Absol is a really fast pokemon, so he outspeeds my Blaziken and lands a critical hit with Slash. How unlucky. I send out Gyarados. He uses slash again, but it doesn't do as much damage. I use waterfall and he finally goes down. He sends out Shiftry now. I switch to my Skarmory and he uses Extrasensory, which didn't do much damage. I use Aerial Ace and do a lot of damage, but not enough to KO. He uses double team and I use Aerial Ace again and that's it for him. He sends out his fourth pokemon, Cacturne. He uses feint attack and deals a fair amount of damage. I use Aerial Ace once more and it was just barely enough to finish him off. He sends out his last pokemon, Crawdaunt. I switch out Skarmory and send out Linoone. I used Headbutt and he used Strength. I know he can't finish me off in two hits and I can, so I use Headbutt again and that does it.

First one down, three more to go.

As usual, I didn't pay attention to what he said. It just didn't cross my mind. I'll pay attention next time.

Second of the Elite Four: Phoebe (Ghost-type trainer)

"Ahahaha! I'm Phoebe of the Elite Four. I did my training on Mt. Pyre. While I trained, I gained the ability to commune with Ghost-type Pokemon. Yes, the bond I developed with Pokemon is extremely tight. So, come on, just try and see if you can even inflict damage on my Pokemon!"

Okay then?

I had already healed my pokemon. She sends out Dusclops and I send out Swampert. It used Curse and I used Earthquake. Pretty good start, I think. I had to switch out, so I sent Gyarados and she sent out Banette. It uses Shadow Ball and I use Waterfall and it goes down. The same thing happened with the other Banette she sent out. Then she sends out Sableye. I use Waterfall and it uses Shadow Ball. My special defense goes down. She used a full restore. I used Waterfall again. She used a full restore AGAIN. Way to waste my time. I use Waterfall again. It uses Feint Attack. I use Waterfall yet again and finish it off. I use Earthquake and it uses Shadow Ball. Now, it would've been a two hit KO, but it had a Sitrus Berry. To my surprise, when I use Earthquake again, I get a critical hit. Pretty lucky.

And that's it.

"There's a definite bond between you and your Pokemon, too. I didn't recognize it, so it's only natural that I lost. Yup, I'd like to see how far your bond will carry you. Go ahead, move to the next room."

Strange, considering I just got these pokemon. I'll just go ahead. Third of the Elite Four:

Glacia (Ice-type Trainer)

"Welcome. My name is Glacia of the Elite Four. I've traveled from afar to Hoenn so that I may hone my Ice-type moves. But all I have seen are challenges by weak Trainers and their Pokemon. I wonder what you will show me. What a relief it would be if I could, for once, have a serious battle against an opponent!"

She sends out Glalie. This is my chance! I send out Blaziken and use Blaze Kick. I notice attack moves get added power if it's the same type as the pokemon using it. With that and the speed advantage, it didn't stand a chance. Later, she sends out Sealeo. Blaziken uses Double Kick and it finishes off Sealeo no problem. These same things happened when she sent out the other Glalie and the other Sealeo. Now comes the hard part. She is about to send out Walrein. My best bet now is to send out Gardevoir. Let me think... ok, maybe... and then... yep, I think I got it. I can use Calm Mind and hope it doesn't use Sheer Cold or Body Slam. Thankfully, it used Ice Beam. Later, Gardevoir uses Thunderbolt and finishes it off in one hit.

That's the third one.

"You and your Pokemon... How hot your spirits burn! The all-consuming heat overwhelms. It's no surprise that my icy skills failed to harm you."

Fourth of the Elite Four: Drake (Dragon-type Trainer)

"I am the last of the Pokemon League Elite Four, Drake the Dragon master! In their natural state, Pokemon are wild living things. They are free. At times, they hinder us. At times, they help us. For us to battle with Pokemon as partners, do you know what it takes? Do you know what is needed? If you don't, then you will never prevail over me!"

This is the hardest one that I have to face. Let it be noted that I heal my pokemon after every battle. He sent out Altaria first. I sent out Gardevoir. I can finish it off in two hits. I use Psychic and take a little over half of it's HP. It uses Take Down and doesn't really do much damage. I use Psychic again and it's done. He sends out Flygon now. I switch out to Swampert to get the advantage. It can hardly do anything against my pokemon. I use Surf and take a little over half of it's HP. He uses DragonBreath, but it doesn't help him survive. I use Surf again and finish it off. He sent out the other Flygon and the same thing happened, except that it tried to stall by using Fly. He sent out Shelgon. Oddly, it was the exact same thing all over again. He tried to stall by using protect. Then he used Dragon Claw. Swampert was at low health but it finished it off by using Eartquake twice. Now he sends out his strongest pokemon: Salamence. I think for a while and then I send out Gyarados. I have a plan: use Dragon Dance twice, heal, and repeat until my attack and speed stats are maxed out. The numbers... I should be able to take two Dragon Claws and live. Afterwards, I use Waterfall, but it's not enough to KO. Salamence eats its Sitrus Berry and Drake uses a full restore. I use Waterfall again and he uses a full restore again. I heal and on the next turn, I use Waterfall and it thankfully is barely enough to one hit KO.

"You deserve every credit for coming this far as a Pokemon Trainer. You do seem to know what is needed. Yes, what a Trainer needs is a true and virtuous heart. It is through their contact with Trainers that Pokemon learn right from wrong. The influence of their Trainers' good hearts helps them grow strong!" Go! Go onward! The Champion is waiting!"

Now I'm done with the hard part. Onward to face the Champion.

Champion: Wallace (Water-type Trainer)

"Welcome, Lucas. That incident in Sootopolis City... That was superb work, putting an end to that crisis all by yourself. Oops! It wouldn't be fair to say that you alone ended the crisis. You overcame that difficult situation by working as one with your Pokemon. We Trainers raise Pokemon by giving them items and by teaching them new techniques for battle. But we ourselves also learn many things from Pokemon. And this is where your achievements are put to the test against what others like you have achieved. Now, who can most elegantly dance with their Pokemon in Hoenn? Show me right here and now!"

I have no idea what he's talking about, but let's battle.

He sends out Wailord, so I'm going for my strategy. I send out Gardevoir. I should be able to take anything he can throw at me. I use Calm Mind. He uses Rain Dance. I keep using Calm Mind and he keeps using Water Spout. This little chain, along with some healing in between, is what allowed me to win. I use Thunderbolt and that's a one hit KO. He sends out Tentacruel and I get another 1 hit KO. The same with Ludicolo, Milotic, and Gyarados. For Whiscash, I just used Psychic instead since he's a ground type.

Easiest battle of my life.

"I, the Champion, fall in defeat... That was wonderful work. You were elegant, infuriatingly so. And yet it was utterly glorious! Kudos to you, Lucas! You are a truly noble Pokémon Trainer!"

Guess who shows up afterwards? Nope, it's not the professor, nor is it Gary. That guy shows up again.

"Good work. There's one last thing you need to do so that this can all return to normal. Go to a place called Mt. Silver in Johto. Go train there until a trainer called Red shows up. Beat him and everything goes back to normal. It's the only way".

At least I got into the hall of fame... unofficially. I just need to do this one last thing and everything is done.

**Part 6: **

I trained nonstop for six years. I traveled across the world to find the perfect Linoone, and I did. I traded someone my level 95 Blaziken for a pokemon I knew that could beat almost anything, if the strategy worked, with the exception of Fighting, Steel, Rock, and Ghost types. When I got it, it was at level 20-ish. Here it is (EV and level trained by yours truly):

Linoone:

Level 100

Nature: Adamant

252 ev attack, 252 ev speed, 8 ev HP

{Belly Drum, Return, Headbutt, ExtremeSpeed}

People know me only as Trainer Green. As I was beginning to lose hope, I finally see him at the peak of the mountain. I went towards him to face him. I'm definitely ready for this.

"..."

"..."

It's been so long since I talked to anyone that I actually can't remember how. All I have left are my thoughts. I guess maybe the same thing happened to him.

Before we start, here's an overview of the rest of my team:

Gyarados (lvl 96) {waterfall, return, dragon dance, earthquake}

Swampert (lvl 98) {earthquake, surf, mud shot, ice beam}

Skarmory (lvl 93) {spikes, fly, steel wing, Aerial ace}

Gardevoir (lvl 99) {psychic, shadow ball, calm mind, thunderbolt}

Gengar (lvl 94) {hypnosis, shadow ball, dark pulse, destiny bond}

He sends out Pikachu to start off the battle. I send out Swampert. Pikachu used Iron Tail and Swampert finishes it off with one Earthquake. Later he sends out Blastoise. I send out Gengar. This had better work. His speed stat is fully EV trained, so it's no surprise he went first. He uses Hypnosis... and... it worked! I send out Linoone, use Belly Drum and Blastoise was still asleep. I use ExtremeSpeed and take it out. He sends out Lapras and I do the same. And then Charizard, Venusaur, and Snorlax. I swept his whole team! But I have to admit, I got lucky. I wouldn'tve been able to pull this off if Blastoise had woken up a little earlier.

"...!"

I don't see the numbers anymore! As a child, I would've never thought that the lesson I took in Trainers' School in Rustboro City was going to be the most important one in my entire life. "Asleep: the pokemon cannot move for approximately two to five turns". I've never been so lucky in my life. Now I can finally go back to my Mom and Dad! I miss them so much. I'm glad it's finally over. I don't want to become a pokemon trainer anymore. I just want a family. I'll get an ordinary job and that's good enough for me.

***A year later* **

I gave all my pokemon back to that guy I met. I only kept one: my shiny Linoone. He keeps me company as I relearn how to speak and adjust to this new life. I've sacrificed a lot to be here. In the end, it was all worth it.


End file.
